1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film deposition system used for abrasion resisting coating treatments for cutting tools, mechanical parts, and the like, and a film deposition method using this system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for coating the surface of a work such as cutting tool or mechanical part with an abrasion resisting material, physical vapor deposition (PVD method) is known. In vacuum arc deposition method as such a PVD method, a high deposition rate necessarily increases the heat input to the work, and the temperature is apt to rise. Therefore, a technique for cooling the work (substrate) was required.
As work cooling devices of this type, for example, a one provided with a cooling pipe within a stage for placing a work to cool the work (refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 8-262250) or a one for cooling a work by a heat transfer means through a tray for placing the work (refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-226771) are known.
Further, it is also known a film deposition system for performing the film deposition treatment of a substrate to be treated held in a vacuum chamber, the system having, within the vacuum chamber, a holder holding part rotatable around a revolving shaft, a substrate holder held around the revolving shaft by the holder holding part and rotatable around a rotating shaft, a rotary drive part for rotating the holder holding part and the substrate holder, and a cooling part for cooling the substrate to be treated held by the substrate holder (refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-124471).
Each of the above-mentioned conventional work cooling devices is effective for a flat work because of the mechanism of cooling the work from one outer surface thereof, but cannot effectively cool a work having a complicated shape such as cutting tool, mechanical part or automotive part, or a work with a large volume which has a prescribed thickness (height) to the cooling face.